


Precious Moments

by flickawhip



Category: Survivors (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby makes Anya feel precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Moments

Anya had never really felt precious or loved since the plague had swept across Britain and then the world. She had felt precious once, with Jenny, but then she had been alone. Lost and afraid. She had not expected that when she and Tom joined up with Abby that she would feel precious again and yet, as she lay with Abby curled around her, she felt loved, wanted and precious. Like a jewel. 

Abby had pulled her to bed last night, sensing that Anya was tense and feeling unwanted, unloved and lonely. She had moved to kneel over Anya, kissing her, trailing a hand through Anya's hair, kissing her with passion. Anya had responded to the kiss with softness and sweetness, allowing Abby to take the lead as the two lay curled together. Anya may have had experience. Anya may have had experience but she had never once really lead, never really been the one to initiate the love-making. 

Abby had smiled, trailing her hand from Anya's hair over her cheek, stroking away tears even as her hand slid slowly lower, over Anya's clothed body, she had plenty of time, yet every moment was precious. Abby had smiled when Anya moved to remove her shirt and skirt, the girl had barely bothered with underwear since they had become a couple and now, with Anya arching under her, Abby made full use of the girl's bared skin, stroking, caressing and kissing every inch.


End file.
